


跨年夜快乐＼\ ٩( ᐛ )و /／

by TuiTui



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuiTui/pseuds/TuiTui
Relationships: He Cheng/She Li
Kudos: 13





	跨年夜快乐＼\ ٩( ᐛ )و /／

夜晚清冷的房间里，肌肤相亲传递的热度却让人感到燥热。月光洒在满是褶皱的床单上，也落了一半在青年身上。青年的一头银发在月光下闪着微光，一双漂亮的淡黄色眼睛在氤氲水汽的笼罩下更像是薄云里的月亮，带着犹抱琵琶半遮面的朦胧美。薄汗覆在他蜜色的皮肤上，喘息似乎是能降临甘露的云雨，此刻的他像是月之神一般高尚皎洁。

天生就该让人顶礼膜拜。

但纯洁的神此刻却在做着不洁之事。

蛇立的喘息与话已经被撞得零零碎碎，银发被汗打湿，黏在额头上。长长的睫毛却有节奏地上下摆动着。嘴角边的唾液晶莹，润湿两片薄唇，忍不住让贺呈附身再亲一口。

“唔……够了，贺呈……” 蛇立无力地呻吟着抵抗，抬起已经酥麻得软绵绵的手抵着男人的胸膛。男人置若罔闻，拿开手桎梏在枕边。舌头逗弄完口腔后又滑到下巴，再顺势滑到漂亮的锁骨，一路向下滑到在空气中挺立的两颗粉色乳珠。舌头在乳珠旁灵活地打着圈，最后湿热的嘴唇覆上去，整个乳头都被贺呈含住。

“唔……” 奇异的感觉让蛇立控制不住地高挺着胸膛，突然的这一动作像是在把胸往贺呈嘴里送。  
贺呈迎接般地咬住，忘情地往外轻轻一扯……

“嘶……”敏感处的疼痛让青年意识清醒过来。都说够了够了，怎么自己还沦陷在情欲里？怎么这男人一点都没听进去？

意识恢复了，力气也仿佛恢复了几分。蛇立心下不爽，抬脚抵住贺呈，“喂，我说够了，你想把我做晕吗？”

“……没有。” 男人说完又附身亲了一口才不舍地直起身离开。只是你淫靡的样子过于撩人，一时情难自禁。

“说好等新年烟火的，” 却不知为何做了起来。蛇立小心翼翼地坐起来，轻揉自己的腰。“把老子做晕了看屁。”

“嗯。” 贺呈挨着蛇立坐在他身边，伸手把人搂近些，虽然不满蛇立的脏话，想把他重新压在身下狠狠干他，但的确不想把他做得晕过去——在床上，他真的很容易被做晕。贺呈有些薄茧的手抚摸着蛇立触感细腻的肌肤，抿唇不再多说，胯间仍未发泄过的紫红色的性器直挺挺的，涨得发疼。

蛇立余光瞥到了，即使这么久了还是有些难以置信，这隐约能看见筋络跳动的东西这么大，竟然能通过那么小的口进入自己的身体。脸上风平浪静的蛇立喉结微不可见地上下动了动。

“还想要啊？”蛇立伸手摸男人的下巴，故意去撩拨贺呈。美人邀约，温热鼻息喷洒在颈脖处时，贺呈差点破功，差点没忍住把他摁在身下猛操，但还是暗自深呼吸忍了下来，压低声音说：“没有。”

看男人强忍的样子，蛇立满意地笑出声，逗得餍足了，看起来他也挺难受的。“我帮你就是了～” 青年音一落，蛇立抬腿跨坐在贺呈腿间，握着男人滚烫的性器对准自己的蜜穴，故意地没立马坐下去，反而盯着他的脸，在他面前扭了扭腰。

带有薄薄腹肌的纤细腰肢在自己眼前扭得极为妖艳，让贺呈的呼吸不禁又重了几分，目光也像是被钉在了蛇立的腰上一般挪不开。

“哈哈～嘴硬。” 蛇立玩味着男人脸上的表情，开心过后也懂得见好就收，不然真的撩出了他忍耐的极限，跨年烟火就没机会看了，两人为此还计划了很久，改了行程也预定了全城视野最好的套房。蛇立慢慢坐了下去，感受着肉棒重新一寸一寸破开甬道，整个人被一点一点填满的感觉。最后坐到底时，完满的舒适感让两人都忍不住叹出声。蛇立的手放在贺呈的肩膀上，缓了一会儿后，借力扭着腰慢慢动了起来。男人被湿热的穴肉紧紧包裹，靠在床头上舒服地微眯着眼，潭黑的眼睛却装满了自己身上的美人。

“嗯……嗯啊……” 肉棒剐蹭着嫩肉，快感丝丝缕缕地络绎不绝，青年忍不住泄出呻吟蜷起脚趾。骑乘的姿势是蛇立最喜欢的，掌握权在自己手里，而且这个姿势也是疼痛感最轻的。酥麻感很快遍布全身每一个角落，似乎指甲缝都是欢愉的。蛇立的眼神开始迷离恍惚，手也逐渐无力，不禁地从贺呈的肩膀掉落，滑过坚实宽厚的胸膛，还有紧实的腹肌，有着性感人鱼线的小腹，贺呈的身体无一不覆着薄汗，在月光照耀下尤为性感。细嫩的手最后来到了两人交合处，意乱情迷地，蛇立用手轻抚着两人交合着的地方，因为润滑剂和肠液的润湿触感变得有些黏腻，伸手摸还能摸得一手湿，仔细听能听到“咕啾”、“咕啾”的轻微水渍声，响在静谧的房间里。

蛇立迷乱地抬头，而贺呈似乎正等着这个动作，一抬头两人的唇就迫不及待地触碰，就像是两人迫不及待地融入对方的全身心。

一道锐利的声音划破寂静，那是烟花升空的声音。

“啪”！烟火在窗前盛开，绚丽的光彩照亮了整片天空、照亮了整个房间、也为两人染上了色彩绮丽的光边。

新年的第一束烟花盛开时，他们在忘情地接吻。

没有烟花在空中爆开时的嘈杂，也没有电视里主持人对新年的祝福，更没有跨年的倒数声和钟声。他们的唇里、身体里、灵魂里只有彼此。

一吻天荒，一吻地老。在漫长的一吻间，不知何时贺呈给自己带上了婚戒。

只听到在烟火声中，他的声音既远又近地对自己说：

“谢谢你，阿立，你是21世纪20年代里，我的第一份礼物。”  
“嘭！”  
“无论未来有多艰难，我都会一直陪在你身边，”  
“啪！”  
“世人的那些冷言冷语，有你我才能坚持下去，”  
“嘭！”  
“所以，别离开我好吗？”  
“哗啦啦！”

“嫁给我好吗？”

像梦一般地，青年睁大了漂亮的淡黄色眼睛。许久，上挑的眼尾染上微红，蛇立眼里带着几滴晶莹地扑在进男人怀里，带着温度沾湿他的胸膛。

“是你嫁给我，老子娶你。”

吻在他的发旋，贺呈拥着蛇立，轻声宠溺：

“好。”


End file.
